Fairy Tail: Friendship Unfailing
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: To get into a path to get stronger- resulting to leave Fairy Tail- Lucy goes on a journey meeting news friends. And someone- she gets close too? But- will Fairy Tail go on a quest finding there determined friend. Read to find out!- Sorry about the terrible pairings: jeZra,nalu,NaLi,GruVia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story so I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes! But let's get to the story!**

Everyone was at the guild marked Fairy Tail, Everyone was having a great time, especially since Lisanna came back. But now, there are twice as much jobs, and twice as much work. " I don't understand." said Mirajane as she handed Lucy a Raspberry Lemonade. " there's so much evil in this world, but somehow I don't understand. Lucy looked at the drink and sighed. " Lucy, you usually are happy like the rest of us- is anything wrong?" It was silent for a while at the table, but the others were breaking tables and loud like crazy animals.

" I.."

" It's okay if you don't want to tell me- oh. I got to get back to you, i need to talk with Lisanna right now."Mirajane said cheerfully giving me a nod She went to Lisanna with a big smile. Cana and the rest of her gang gave a happy toast as they have not turned around to see the girl with yellow hair giving a big sigh.

**LUCY POV**

i knew it. It's not that anything's wrong with Lisanna back, it's just the fact that no one actually takes me like they used to. I should just go take a job on my own. that should help. But what if I need Natsu or Gray's help?- I should ask Levy!- I know she would want to come. As I walked toward Levy reading a book, she saw me coming and said with a smile. " Can you let me read your story soon?"

" Sure. Levy?-"

" Oh. Sorry. gotta get back to you. Gajeel is asking if I'd want to go with him on a job to find this criminal in.. somewhere. Well see you!"

" She walked away with her book and went with Gajeel. he just patted her on the head and they were gone.

Again. How about Natsu?- Nah, he would go with Lisanna, there good friends anyways. But I found myself walking to Natsu. He was with Lisanna, Ezra, And Gray. They were talking, laughing, and smiling. I had hope he could go with me. I needed more money for my rent, and we always go together. But then I stopped.I peeked over Gray's shoulder. They had a job sheet in the front of them. Maybe there going on a job. Maybe they were going with me but since Lisanna asked before me, there going together WITHOUT me. It's not Lisanna, I think it's me going too far. It's not like they would kick me out of Fairy Tail- right? My eyes started to water from the thought of it. I walked past the table. But before I opened the door out of the guild marked fairy tail. I ggot a piece of paper and a pencil from the library writing all I could- as fast as I could. And put it on the table. then I found a map. I scanned it with intrest. This could get me busy. I looked back and forth and put it in my pocket. As I was about to open the door our of this guild,, Natsu waved and asked. " hey Lucy! Want to-"

But I head out the door running tears in my eyes. i couldn't take it. I should just go somewhere far away. FAR AWAY. Maybe to that new festival in Veronica would cheer up my spirits. No- that map. The map. That could make me more powerful so when I come back... that's good. Or I should leave. As I put a note on my desk, and packed my things, I found the story all written that I was going to give Levy. i am sorry Levy. I thought tears filling my eyes I never was suppose to be in Fairy Tail. i just can't bear it. Have fun with that job- kay? Please promise me that. I packed everything until i found a picture of me and all of Fairy tail. I went to the garbage can and put it there. Sorry guys- i just don't know if you understand. As I walked away from the apartment, I was glad I won't pay my rent, but- Fairy Tail. I'm so sorry. I just can't stay. I picked up my map from my pocket and sighed with a smile and determination-Where do we start?

**NATSU POV**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

" IT SAYS RIGHT HERE NATSU! Mirajane, please reread the note. Again. NATSU is too dumb to understand."

Mirajane's voice crackled as tears ran down her cheeks. " Well...it... says...D..Dear...Far...iry. I mean... Fairy Tail...i know i have been...useless... or, a good... friend to most... of... you. but, I have... made a decision...that I will grow stronger... which results..." She sobbed.

" Let me read sis." said Lisanna with a smile. I wonder why. Is she cluess? But I don't blame her. " It says." she started. " Dear Fairy Tail, I know I have been useless, or a good friend to most of you, but I have made a decision that I will grow stronger, which results me leaving Fairy tail... for good. I should have never come to this guild, and I know many of you will be stopping me. I understand that you want me back, and guys are like family to me. I am sorry, but you don't understand. I know what I am doing- and... I am going to miss you. Signed Lucy Heartfilia." It was silent.

I was so angryily" LUCY!" i screamed fire raged at my hands. "Calm down Natsu! It never said that... oh, it did. We just have to find her." said Gray. "Gray-' yawned Cana." Your clothes."

Gray looked and freaked out. He calmed down and said. " Anyways-" I interrupted him as I raged with fire.

" I don't understand. I DON'T? SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! i need to get that at the top of her head! SHE- AH!"I screamed.

i barged back and forth. I heard everyone started arguing and talking among themselves. I saw Levy and Gajeel come in. " What's going on?" he said. " Lucy is leaving-Fairy Tail." Evergreen said with a sigh. " Why on earth would a weakling like her go on her own?"

' She's not a weakling," I told her with fire raging even more. " She's family to all of Fairy Tail "

" We have to find her- before she gets hurt." says Elfman. " Like a man!"

" Do you always have to say that?" Evergreen asked. " Let's just hope she's okay." said Ezra. " If we want to find her- let's go now!" says Levy with a fist."We have to find her. She is family... to me... and to Fairy tail."She's right.' i say.

" Then let's start the search. Where could she be?" asked Wendy to Carla.

" As far away as possible." said Happy."That's what I would do!' Happy nibbled on fish

" Maybe that village nearby." says Carla.

"We could start there." agreed Ezra." We could then go to Veronica, and start off near the mountains, and maybe that town nearby-yup there too."

"She may be in Veronica." I say. "So let's go."

"No." says Gray." Not her."

" What are you trying to say droopy eyes,"I teased looking at that blue haired, stripped man infront of me.

" Slanty eyes."he replied, his face touching my forehead.

" Stripping pervert."

" Hot tempered Pink haired pervert!'

' You.."

" Don't mess with me Natsu!"

Ezra came and with one sword swing we were down. " We don't have time for that- right now we have to find Lucy, so get packed and let's - I don't want you guys fighting.. if you do-" She paused. " You'll know what I'm going to do."

' Okay." me and Gray said weakly trying to get up.

"We begin-' started Pantherlily started." tonight."

**GRAY POV**

I packed a few things. And headed out. Lucy...Lucy..that spun in my head for a while until I realized i was worried about her. I shook my head to get it out of my head. Another trip- but why would Lucy leave.. then I stopped for a second. Why would she? She had a great friends like Fairy Tail, and Lisanna came back. Wait- Lisanna came back. Was she jealous?Ph! If that was what it was about- she needs to understand that no one would take her place. Girls are so dramatic. Unlike Ur. Ur, was someone who dealt with it. That's the only "girl" I know who has dealt with those kind of things. I know for one second that Lucy can't survive 1 second outside without me or Natsu. it's really obvious.

Is she trying to get us to follow her?- Are we suppose to do that thing of finding someone and bringing them back. But- she's a member of Fairy Tail- I can't change that. She is family. Ugh, I hate getting my butt dragged at these times.

" Hey- Gray! You done yet!- We have to get on a move on!"called Ezra with her mountain of things. I walked to them with a handbag. " Alright.." said Ezra. Lisanna, me, Natsu, Happy,Carla, Wendy,and Juvia. And of course Ezra. We were all coming. Rest of Fairy Tail?- I have no clue. But I hope they have something to help with things.

" Let's go find Lucy!" said Natsu determinately. Then we were off to Veronica.

**LUCY POV**

I was fighting monsters. 13- and I am tired. I ate the berries. and everything was in a blur- until I found myself on the forest ground. I couldn't stand it. I forgot where my tent is, and I am so lost- this map is not helping.i needed to find a place to rest. This map is a fake- I realized. It drove me to this place. I got up and made sure I still had my celestial keys., Good. They were there. I got up and ripped the map. One things short. I hope they're not following me. Pretty sure they are. Then I saw a ball of fire. I quickly dodged it. " Oh! I wonder why a girl like you would be doing here!' Two men arrived out of the shadows. I had no energy left. I don't have Natsu, or Gray. I shut my eyes tight. Before they could strike me a found a guy in front of me, brown hair, and dark black- brown eyes. He had a blue tatto under his eye. He looked like Jellal, but he wore a jet black jacket, black pants, and a black shirt. He was sure the black typed person. ' Quick- get up. There down."he said turning to me. I got up and found he was right. They were beaten on the ground. i suddenly felt dizzy. I felt like falling until I was in his arms. " Here...' he said holding me. " You have the berries from the nearby river you probably ate. I have some medicine at my place- it's okay if I take you ?" I( stopped at the thought. " Sure- what's your name?- Mine's are Lucy.' I say with a weak smile."'Oh! Names X." He said calmly. I just nodded and fell asleep. He nudged me. I found myself in a bed of a small little house. " You okay?" X said touching my forehead to check the temperature. " Your average now. That's good." he smiled. " So- Lucy Heartfilia- why is a rich girl like you doing here- when you are part of a guild Fairy Tail." I stared. how did he?- I just said with a smile"How did you know?" One of the butlers at your father's place is my Uncle's friend. He told me about this girl that was driving him the nuts. Because she kept running away.  
Then he told me she went to Fairy Tail. i found your guild mark on your hand when I gave you the medicine." he pointed out. I sat up and streched out my hands. I yawned and said. " You know that I am a celestial wizard to then... right?"

"Right."

I gave a sigh. I figured out my clothes were dirty, and I was a mess. " You do have a shower- correct?"

" oh-' he said uneasily and got on his feet. "Stay." he told me. He rushed back with some clothes. black shirt, white jacket, and blue jeans. " Change into these." he told me. " If you are trying to find those keys- and Charlotte Woods- you'll have to keep your identity hidden."

I smiled. He knew. He read my mind. " Showers at the right hand hallway." he told me. " How about you/' I asked almost heading to the door. " I'll get you something to eat." he said heading out." I am going to lock the door- okay?"

" Alright!' I say turning on the water. It was warm as I heard the door lock. X- he seemed nice. He saved my life. I looked at my hand which had the guld mark. Then I remembered. Everyone. EVERYONE. Is going to find me at all costs. Should I try to erase my guild mark?-No. not that. I just started washing thinking about Fairy Tail. But- X. he was such a mystery- Why did he do what he did?- Maybe he'll tell me. I know it. He seems like that kind of person...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW SO COME BACK FoR PART 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2 of Fairy tail; Friendship Unfailing- Enjoy!**

**Also- I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own the fictional character in this story. I own Tristar and the other characters.**

_Back to Natsu, Ezra, Gray,Wendy,and the rest of the group_

"LUCY!"

"LLLUUCCYYY!"

" Lucy?"

" Happy!"

" Sorry Gray."

"Lucy!- I got fish!"

" Happy-I don't think Lucy would want fish.' sighed Carla. All of them were looking for her for hours ' Where could she have gone?" asked Ezra to Gray. " Don't look at me!' replied Gray with a sneer. Juvia sat down with her arms crossed.

" LUCY-SAN!" yelled Wendy." What are we going to do?-It's almost dark" Wendy sighed " LUCY!"

Ezra nodded. " let's camp here for the night- we'll continue tomorrow. Lisanna-please do the pleasures."

Lisanna yawned. And made a hut- at a instant " I give up." she finally managed to say. " It's been 3 days!- THREE! And we can't manage to find her. I undertsna d..but I- you know what I mean."

" Juvia agrees."agreed Juvia.  
" Juvia think we should head back before we get lost-right?Gray-sama?"

" NO!" said Natsu. " I won't turn back- Until we find Lucy"

"Natsu.." whispered Happy. " She made a decision- I think she's happy right now."

" How could you say that?..Happy?" Natsu asked Happy. " She's as important like the rest of us."

Gray just sat in the hut- starting a fire. " Let's plan everything tom.- for now- It's to dark" Natsu came inside the hut- sighing to himself. He finally was o outraged-

" I am going to keep looking- And don't try to stop me!"cried Natsu." I'll come back when I find clues to where she is!"

Natsu marched out of the hut. He got a flame in his and and started looking. " Natsu-san?"

" WHAT NOW?!"

He turned around finding Wendy there-startled. Natsu calmed ." Sorry Wendy."

" I want to help find Lucy- let's go!" she said holding my hand We started looking. They were near a hill, when Natsu heard Wendy. " Natsu-san!" Wendy called. " I found a clue-2 actually"

Natsu saw it too. He saw the monsters lying on the ground, and a map almost blending in the soil Natsu smelled the ground and saw the map. He looked at Wendy- then the map.

" Lucy-" he said touching the ground. " I hope you are okay."

**LUCY POV**

It was the middle of the night. -I woke up just in time,and changed into my clothes- the blue and gold, and put my hair into pigtails. Last night- while X was hunting- he saw a pink haired boy- and a little blue haired girl looking at the map. they looked worried. Then he told me that I can't stay here. I knew- in my guts-that was Natsu and Wendy- and he said there close to where we were. And if they found me with him, they would think he..might have captured me of some sort."_It's better if you go back." he told me that night. " There worried.'" I looked at him. "okay- but I'll go tom. night. " _X was careful of this- knowing i had to go somewhere- and have clues around me so I could still continue. We still didn't find Charlotte- because he told me-he..was..in..Tristar. Something like Crime were all very powerful- but they were framed for a terrible case. Charlotte was in Tristar until it came across some path of getting said I had to find Charlotte- on my own. But He didn't want any more to say- but I had so many questions. He told me to meet him where we first meet- at the place where Wendy and Natsu were seen. I got up- finding myself stuck at some point. How could I have not known this would have happened? but i moved on.

He was there- waiting ' X-" I started, He turned walking up to me. " I know that it's hard to take in- but you have to go- here." he handed me a medallion. " If you want to-ever need help. Just turn this clockwise, it will go into the sky- and Tristar will be there." i held onto it very tight." Anyways.' he started." Here's the map to go find Charlotte- but you have to survive on your - here's a cloak, and they'll find you- I can't just take you in."

"But what about-"

" I can't- you have to go."

"but-'

'Lucy." he said with a calm voice." I can't hide you forever- you could try to find Charlotte with the method I taught you- but I can't" he said.

'I turned away from him- to the trail, and turned back- but he was gone. ' I'll try." I said putting the cloak on._But do I need there help? _i asked myself. _but I have too turn myself in- I have no choice_ I confessed. I followed the trail- heading back to Where he said I have to go._Will- I ever see him again?_ I asked. _but it's okay._I put the medallion inside my pocket.

_He will be with if he says I have to-I have - somehow- I hope we meet again_

**LISANNA POV**

I think Natsu has feelings for Lucy- I know it. If I was like her- then he wouldn't act like this. When I was in Edolas- and I was "dead" to them- he cared- but i am okay. Lucy is nice- and I feel like I did something wrong. i did not replace her-oh no- not that. Everyone has a place in Fairy tail, Maybe she's sensitive? Or- she thinks she's weak? I thought that as we were following Natsu and Wendy. They found Clues- CLUES. That's good. I looked at foot prints-' Someone." I whispered. I touched the dirt and examined it."What Lisanna?'asked Natsu.

" Someone- looked like- no. kidnapped?" I asked. "No" said Ezra.

" Probably helped?'

" No" Gray replied.

' Then What?' asked Wendy.

'I was still confused. "Maybe be- a dark guild."

" WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

" I don't know!' I said. " Natsu- Wendy- Got anything?"

' I sense magic- and the other person other than lucy for sure"reported Wendy.

" Me too"

I nodded 'We start at he cliffs, gives us a better view. " commanded Ezra." For now-" she said. GRUMBLE- went Ezra's stomach" Lets get something to eat."

' FISH!"

I smiled at Happy- he was so cute and gave us the cutest hopes that unfold. But I looked back at Natsu who frowned and just sat down. What was his problem? He Sallust was with kind- happy thoughts. Maybe I could help.

"Natsu?"

" Ya."

" Are you okay?"

He looked at me, as I tried to do a weak smile. He smiled back. " I am just worried."

' Why?" I asked eager. is he going to confess it?- If he does- wow..that's...great...

" I'm wondering if she really didn't belong in Fairy Tail...she was like family- Don't you think so?" He turned to me with a curious expression. No- he didn't confess- just have to dig in deeper.

" Natsu- although I don't know her well- she was kind, pretty, and caring for all of Fairy Tail. "

He was surprised, and smiled." Lisanna?"

" Yes?"

" I'm glad to have a friend like you."

I was shocked- and then blushed. I was about to say 'Me too', but then Happy, Ezra, and Gray got fried fish for me and Natsu.

" Dig up!" said Wendy eating the fish.

"Okay!' I said." C'mon Natsu!"

' He put it in the fire and ate it. I smiled Oh Natsu, I just wished you knew how I felt.

**WENDY POV**

I always looked up to Lucy-san. I always counted on Carla, who always looked after me, but lucy brushed my hair, told me stories, was humorous to my liking.

She was a great friend to have.

I know everybody is wondering why she went away. But I am wondering what she was thinking about being in Fairy Tail.

When I was raised by Mystogan- who really took me in, and put me in the Cait Shelter,

That was a lot to take in- but I forgave him- and that was something good he done for me. Maybe she forgave Fairy Tail, but she doen't know how to say it. Or, did we do something wrong? When she was in Fairy Tail- she always talked about the apartment rent, was happy, funny, and kind. Was that all fake?

In may not have been there for times she cried, but I know- somehow- she didn't fake. I know she isn't double agent, or anything like that.

She's family- but..to her...what did it mean to be in Fairy Tail?Having family? Having friends? Getting freedom? Or is it just going into some magic guild

I don't know. But OH!- I want lucy- san back.

She's my best friend.

**EZRA POV**

We were at a cliff alright- but we couldn't see anything

And when I mean "anything' I mean fluffy offense, but that bitch wouldn't survive in this place. No offense.

It's not that she's weak- it's just that she is- "Not as strong as most of us."

She belonged in some place in Fairy for me/- I just don't know where.

I don't consider her "family', but more of a friend.

Like Jellal.

But- this tagging to find lucy is bugging the heck outta me.

I just want to pull my hair out. But no- not that.

We have to find Lucy- I want to get this OVER with already

This is SO ANNOYING

Why can't she just grow up? And say " I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

It's SO simple.

I mean- I just want to get evil out of this world- What's her goal?

Sure we fight alongside each other- and she's nice to hang out with..but for a bitches hair WHY OH WHY can't she grow up!

" Ezra?"

I stopped at my thoughts and turned, it was Gray.

" What?"

" Aren't you going to go with Natsu?"

' No.I'm going to search. To...find more clues"

" Okay. I'm coming with you."

I just said okay. It's not that Gray was bad- he was nice- when we were kids, it made me happy to know that HE grew up as a child- that wasn't working for the R-System at the time. But his history also saddened me.

He tried whipping out his fears- but instead took away the only thing he held close.

But we both just searched. Found nothing. Where is that yellow haired girl at?

**That's all folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update!- Read Part 1-2 If you haven't! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail! I own the other characters in the story.**

LUCY P.O.V

I really don't know where I'm at... I got shelter, everything. I haven't found anything. I can't let them find me yet,not yet. I had to at least make myself clear that I survived on my own..wen really X helped me out. i really miss X...not cause'..well, he saved my life and all- but he understood how I felt, he would be the light that guided me. But in the same time- i miss Fairy Tail. I miss it because of the people that cheered me on in the hard times. When Phatom Lord tried to take me back to my father, they helped me out...And those fun times with Ezra...at the water park was fun.

I thought that as I went into my hut. I made up my mind to let them find me...i did. X and me planned it out, I still could hear his voice... _"Lucy.." he sighed." THey really miss you.." But I DON'T MISS TEEM AT ALLL!" I tried to urge. " Please...we will meet again, I promise. I will watch you from the shadows." _And it was time. I will never be the same in Fairy Tail,but i will tell Master only...no one else, and start this journey from where I left off. master should understand.

And besides, I saw Ezra and Gray, I know those perverts are coming soon...finding me. Probably tomorrow. It was night now, I got the cape and used it as a blanket. _You words gave me courage to move on...thank you,X._

MASTER P.O.V ( Fairy Tail)

My children are the very precious ones I carry in my journeys. I guide them through my journeys. Wat I hate most is when they feel the way my dear daughter Lucy is feeling. i hate it. I do the best for Fairy Tail, They know we are all family, and would do anything for each other.

"Mirajane-" i started, she looked at me with a sigh. ' Yes,master?"

' How long has it been?"

" A week."

" Tank you.' I say wondering what Lucy was up to. " Master- don't worry, those son of a jackles' will b here soon!' Makaba commented sipping a drink.

" Please don't worry, master.." Cana said.

" Thank you, my children." I say with a smile. " I hope they are alright."I looked around they grew learning. i will serve this guild until I die!-This guild, I know is not favored by the Magic Council, but it is..to me.

BACK TO NATSU AND THE OTHERS.. .

" AGH! ANOTHER DAY WITH NO CLUES!" yawned lisanna getting out of bed and going outside. " Wait Lisanna-san!' Wendy urged running to her, she tripped on a rock and cried. " Wendy-what's wrong.'

' Sorry.' she moaned ing up. "Be more careful!' commented Carla following her in a slow pace. Gray and Ezra were no where to be seen, Finally Ezra and gray got out of the shadows with smiles.

Natsu yelled at there faces. " WHERE WERE YOU JACKASS?"

Gray just mumbled. " Big-headed dog'on pervert didn't even let us speak. Ezra nodded turning back to them. " We found a hut near the bay. That may be Lucy, me and Gray saw a person with a body cloak get out, and in today."

" Do you think-" Happy started.

' It's gotta be Luce." Natsu smiled. ' Lucy-no longer are you found you." tears fell down his cheeks, but he smiled. "Lucy-san!' Wendy said happily. " Great...now we could take her home." Lisanna said with a weak smile.

" Juvia miss Fairy Tail." Juvia grinned. " I'm glad I am with Gray-sama!"

Everyone was happy as they followed Ezra and Gray.

LUCY P.O.V.

I saw them, they found me. Now I have to go back. Part of me wants to go, but part of me just can't. but I have too. X told me, and he said that the medallion would shoot into the sky, making Tristar appear. I saw them coming closer and closer, I had to plan things out...okay...okay...they will see me and Natsu the Pervert would yell and take me to Fairy tail. I have to make some excuse. How about- cause I didn't belong here? No Ezra wouldn't believe in me. I could make up some dream..That's it! I smiled at the thought as they were about to come to my door. I closed everything and went inside the bed closing my eyes. I heard a knock on the door...

WENDY PO.V.

We finally found Lucy-san!Or at least..we did.I knocked on the door again. " Hello? Lucy-san?' I asked.

" Wendy, this may not be Lucy, I told you, but I may be, if not- we should use there help." answered Ezra from behind her. " OPEN THE FRICK"N DOOR LUCE!' Natsu screamed. " i am going to break this door apart!"

" Don't...pervert." Gray mumbled knocked on the door. " Anyone in here?" We heard a moan and twisting and turning. " That

's Luce!' Natsu yelled. " Whisper idiot!" Carla yelled at him. Natsu frowned. We heard footsteps coming to the dor, slowly the door opened slighty, Lucy had scratches and such and rubbed her eyes. " i'm going to sleep so-"

But Natsu hugged her without her saying anything. " We missed you! where have you been...were sorry."

" What- oh hi guys.." She smiled. I cried and buried my face in my hands. I missed her so much. " Why Lucy-san..' I sobbed. " Why?"

" Wendy..' she started. She patted my head and hugged me. Lucy-san never does that. " I' m here, don't worry." I smiled as Ezra scoled Lucy-san. She was weary so she just yawned. " Now let's go back-right Happy?" Natsu told his partner. " Aye!"

They went on a boat back to Mangoila.

**PART 4 COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read other Part's if you haven't!**

At The Guild Fairy Tail

Everyone was so happy because Lucy came back. Mirajane hugged and talked to her all day, and paid more attention to her, but also to Lisanna. Even the master came up and said a Welcome back. But Lucy was just..normal. It's been 3 weeks since the tragic Lucy moved on, but Lucy just complained about her apartment money, and went on missions...about that. " LUCE! You wanna go on a job!?" Natsu ran to Lucy, she turned around with a smile. " Hi Natsu!"

" Well...wanna go on a job? I picked the best one!"

" Actually..."

He looked at the yellowed haired mage, and sighed. " C'mon Luce! Why do you always go with Wendy! Why not take us along! You're hogging all the fun!"

" AYE!"

She smiled at him. " Lucy-san? We going to go?" asked Wendy, who appeared by the Celestial mage."Sorry-"Lucy tried to say but Natsu stormed off.

" Let's go...Happy." He ran out the Guild doors with Happy.

LUCY P.O.V.

I came back. I haven't been the same...What's wrong with me? I try to act normal, everyone is nice and all, but to be honest- I feel uneasy. Eve3ryone is being twice as nice too me, which is freaky sometimes, but I still don't understand.

Things are just different.

Everytime I go into the guild the atmosphere around me feels different everyday. Or maybe it's just me. I still go on job's- with Wendy at least.

Okay- you want to know..correct?

Me and Wendy have a little secret up our sleeves. It's that her friend Jamie wants to join the guild. master knows this too, and is thinking about it. i go with Wendy cause we bring Jamie with us. She's nice, 15, and is a Time mage. Her powewrs are a lot like Ultear's, but she's really fun. I still can't underatnd why I don't go with the team anymore.

I know- it's weird.

I just need more time after the _thing. _That's all. I just need more time to adapt. Very slowly. But what caught my eye, Lisanna has been in a gloomy mood lately. She just said that she's tired. I don't believe her. It's not that I don't trust her...no...no...not that. It's just that she's acting..strange.

Does she not like me? Does she think I am a bitch?

No, I know it's not that. From what I know, she isn't that type of person. She's to nice, helpful, and kind. She's a very imitative person, but she's sweet. She loves Wendy, talks to Natsu, and has fun.

What is going on? What is going on with me? Why do I feel so strange? You know what, I have to go..I don't know who i am anymore.

LISANNA PO.V.

_It's nothing. _

That's what I always think when someone comes up to me. MIra-een and Elfman-san have been suspicious for my gloomy mood. But that's what they think it is. What's really on my mind is.. no. It's hard to say. Alright. I'll try. I like Natsu..okay..there. Ever since Lucy came back Natsu paid more attention to her. it's not that I am jealous..he doesn't talk to me i mean-at all. He would glance at me, and I would say hi, she would just ignore me. i don't understand what I ever did wrong. Is it the effect of Lucy? i kept thinking that for the rest of the 3 weeks since the incident. I know Natsu loves Lucy, not me. And i have too...somehow..accept, the fact he is in no interest of me.

For the remanding days Natsu was in a gloomy mood. Whenever he's like that I would cheer him up. I remember that time when we were kids. I smiled as the flashback came to me like a rewind.

_flashback;_

_It was raining very hard, and Natsu was on a bench looking at the sky, holding the muffler to his chest. He looked down at his feet and his eyes closed. You could see that he was not sleepy, but to him it felt like a gray dull world. Out of his gloomy thoughts, i say with a smile and laugh. " HI!' He was shocked and turned around. I had a red umbrella, coming up to him. " Why are you here all alone?" He looked at me with a sad face. " I miss Igneel.. and who are you?"_

_I just gave a smile. This was the first time we meet. " I'm Lisanna."_

_" Aren't you Mirajane and Elfman's-chans sister?" He asked with his eyes liked Gray's dropping with sorrow. " Yay...and I heard a lot about you!' I exclaimed. When I was little, I was so happy, I never seemed to frown. He just nodded, and turned listening too what I was going to say. " I heard you were raised by a HUGE Fire breathing DRAGON! His name is Igneel right? I bet he's super strong!"_

_After that Natsu had a wide smile on his face and exclaimed. " IGNEEL IS THE STRONGEST DRAGON! He could do this and.."_

_He continued on until we went back inside full of smiles. _

I woke up after my flashback seeing Gray next to me waiting for some answer. " I...Hi gray!' I tell him with a shocked look. " Lisanna, so tell me, what's up with that perverted Slanty eyes?"

" You mean Natsu don't you.." I started " Well...I actually don't know. He hasn't been talking to me- at all. And Lucy always goes with Wendy on jobs now. Plus, Natsu keeps getting rejected by Lucy for not joining him on jobs anymore.I really don't have a clue."

Gray raised eyebrow. " Thanks Lisanna." I watched the shirtless man, making his way to Gajeel. Probably going to ask the same thing. I saw Natsu look at me for a second andgo back to talking with Ezra with a smile. I sighed as I watced him and Happy walk out of the Guild.

Why Natsu? What did I do to make you like this?"

EZRA P.O.V.

I ate a piece of strawberry cake Mirajane gave me. I gulped it down, saying thanks and went and sat down. Everything seems different now, how people are acting, the presence, I could tell why Lucy would always go with Wendy now. I know there hiding something. But it doesn't spark my interest.

But I know how Natsu is feeling. Poor guy. I know he did not tell me the whole story. But I can't tell what's up.

He has to tell you that. " I just don't understand why Master is acting weird." I told him. He looked back at me, while I kept on talking. " Anyways, why do you always glance at Lisanna and not talk to her anymore?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed. And left without an answer. " NATSU!" I yelled to him. " WAIT!" But he was already gone.

Jeez, what's up with that guy? But he soon came back,giving me the courage to tell me. And I couldn't believe it. Igneel is- sorry. That's something I can't tell you. AGain.

I saw gray asking everyone about something. I am curious. I saw him asking it to Lisanna. Oh Lisanna, she was a nice sweet girl. But sometimes her attacks according to what I saw at the S-Class exam...

You know what? I'm not going that far. " Ezra!" Levy waved to me to come to her. ": Okay- coming." I say. I sigh with a smile. Fairy tail is a nice place- Don't you think? I glanced around finding that Lisanna was gone. I was struck by that looking around the guild. She was not here. Where could she be?

GRAY P.O.V.

" THE PERVERT DID WHAT?" I exclaimed at Gajeel. " Calm down he whispered. " That pervert did what?" I say softly." I told you: I heard this underground dark guild has a spy trying to go in a Public guild like Fairy tail." He told me. " I heard She trapped all the dragons, and says he wants to train."

" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

" i know right?' i saw Natsu go out of the guild. " I'm going after that pervert. Gajeel snickered. I gave him a grin. " See you later!' He smiled and got a piece of metal chewing it. I followed Natsu who was with Happy.I saw them going into Lucy's apartment. As Usual, I thought i saw im go climb to her bedroom window and go in. i went by the door. It was opened. When I went up I found Ezra and Natsu. " What you doing here Stripping Pervert?" asked the pink haired flame thrower.

" I saw you guys come out of the Guild, i was curious of what you guys are doing."

' I see." Ezra sighed looking in one of Lucy's drawers. Then she grew bright red and stared. " What is it Ezra?" me and Natsu asked. She didn't answer. We went to her and the drawer. Both me and Natsu's face was red.

**PART 5 COMING SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS JUST TO TELL YOU THAT I AM MAKING MORE STORIES FOR A HEADS UP! :)**

MASTER P.O.V. ( Currently in Fairy tail).

I watched as my children roared up great happiness and laughter. They were full of smiles, walking to the Job Board, and talking to one another. Ah, although everyone's like that, Natsu isn't around. At all. It's always worrying when your children aren't at the place they usually are. I looked around, seeing someone open up the Guild doors. Lucy and Wendy came out with big smiles. " Welcome back!' I told them, as they walked up to me. " So..about Jamie?" Lucy asked with wide eyes, I smiled. Lucy, my child, is so dear, and has the brightest smiles. But Jamie. Jamie. i meet her once, when we were at a library nearby, but she is so suspicious. Too much. And I don't want to tell them that, and not get my children hurt, then I thought I should lie. As a master, It's so hard to lie to your children, but I had no choice. But before I made up a lie to tell them, the doors were opened, very wide, revealing Jamie.

" HI!"

" JAMIE!" Went Wendy and Lucy. "Who the heck' is that?" Romeo mumbled seeing the girl, and eyeing her from head to toe. " Why are you here?" I asked wanting to know what she had to say. " About joining the Guild..." she started. I perked my ears. Was she cancelling it? Was she going to another guild? maybe Lamia Scale? Sabertooth?

" I'm joining Sabertooth.i already got my insignia So I can't join, sorry!"

My little Wendy and daughter Lucy mouths dropped. " What.. I thought..I told you.." Wendy tried to stammer , but no words came out. " Jamie, I thought we told you about Sabertooth. they're not fair to their comrades." Lucy tried to persuade her. Jamie gave a weak smile and said. " It's okay, I'll visit, for now, I am a member of Sabertooth!"

My young-lings sighed with a weak smile as she left the Guild. Everyone knew now, and just turned around, counting there conversation.

" So, Jamie is now in Sabertooth." I stated, and I was glad. i am glad she came to tell us, instead of lying, how silly of a master can I get? I found that Lisanna came in the Guild doors also, holding books in her hands. I was curious. To be honest, she never reads as much Levy does. She saw that I saw her, glanced away and rushed into the Fairy Tail Library doors.

LISANNA P.O.V.

it'a been four weeks, not counting the others, and it's almost time for the Light Moon Festival.I got a ladder trying to find cupcake book recipes to make. I am not much of a baker, but it's fun. i looked at Fiore's best Cupcakes, and YOU GOTTA HAVE: Cupcakes, but none of them suited the ones I wanted to try. I finally found a recipe and checked it out. i slowly got out of the library until I saw Lucy stop in font of me, like a wall about my height.

" Where are you going in such a hurry?'

i just glanced at her, holding the book up to my chest. " Nothing of your concern." I tried to say as I tried to walk away, but she stopped me again. She didn't look convinced.

"Let me see that book." She told me with her hand out, demanding for the book. " No."

She looked at me confused. "Lisanna, I don't have time for this."

" Nor do I."

After that she walked away tripping me, making me lye on the floor. Oh great, i thought getting my book, pressing it against my chest and leaving the guild doors.

Now I know Lucy changed a lot. Not that I am any lady like drama like her. Now I want to leave the guild, I want to go in my own little place. I understand Lucy now, but she's nothing like before. I hate her, I hate her. I love her as a friend, i don't want her as a enemy. Why is she like this? I never did anything wrong. As I eaded toward her apartment, I hid finding Ezra, Gray, and Natsu get out of Lucy's apartment, I leaned to take a closer look.

GRAY P.O.V.

" We never saw anything." I hissed at them as Ezra's face was red from what we saw. " I still can't believe she wears that." Natsu said scratching his head.

" AYE!"

" Anyways, what's up with Luce? I heard about you Natsu, and you to Ezra, but her.. why's she..'

" Probably about Lisanna." Ezra claimed glancing.

" THEY LLLIIIIKKKEEE EACH OTHER!" Happy exaggerated nudging Natsu. " No way!- She's a friend, family, that's it.' Natsu answered trying to tell use that there weren't anyway they would be together. But that fire freak just won't admit it. Then i heard the most annoying sound, that you can't bear to hear.

" GRAY-SAMA!" I felt my ears pierce, as she headed toward me. " Gotta go so bye!" I quickly said. Not Juvia, Not Juvia. Why Juvia?

i kept thinking that as i ran, until I felt someone tugging me to the side, where these two walls had this gap, enough for 5 people in a straight line could fit. And I found it was Lisanna.

" Why are you-"

' Be quiet!' She hissed at me. I fell silent as i heard Juvia call me. " Gray-sama! Juvia want to talk to you. Juvia has...something important to say. "

I kept silent as she passed me. " GRAY-SAMA!" She kept saying it in a high pitch voice until I couldn't see her or find her. " Thanks for the save." I say thankfully. She just did a weak smile. ' it was nothing." She said in a innocent voice. I chuckled. Lisanna was cute that way, I got to admit. Then I remembered.

" What are you doing in this gap?"

She looked at me with a sad, but normal glare, and sighed. I looked at her back.

" I am thinking about...I..I can't tell you." She managed to say leaving the gap. I tugged on her arm as she blushed. I don't do this very often. " Tell me."

" Gray...I"

But I cut her off. " You want to leave the Guild, don't you? Like lucy? What drama queens these days..." I ended my conclusion with that, but she quickly replied " NO!"

" Then what?" i yelled at her back. She knew she lost. " I don't want to leave the Guild, Gray. Really! It's just... promise not to tell anyone?"

I was impatient with this waiting, so I said yes. She looked back and forth, behind me, up above, then sighed.

" You see, I meet this guy named Zyler. Same age as me, and-'

' You want to make a confession?" I asked." Let me finish!" She yelled at she asked me where she was.

" OH I FORGOT! Zyler is a DragonSlayer, Life to the exact. Pretty much known as 'healing'. Except , compared to Wendy...He's higher and more advanced. And he is trying to find this independent Guild called Tristar. He said the reward is more than 10 Billion Jewel! He said that they beat the Magic Council too! And there super powerful!'

She ended. I looked at her bored. " What's your point?" I asked.

" my point is that- He is suspicious for this Ice Make like you and Lyon, Ice Skater Star. Her name is Akemi. Akemi Kaori."

" Doesn't that mean Beautiful Fragrance?" I say. She nods. " I have to find out if she is a Tristar member.I thought I could ask Natsu, Ezra, or Lucy. But none of them care.

Why won't anyone listen to me? For once?"

I nod. I know how that feels. " Why didn't you ask me?" I asked with disbelief. She stopped and stared. " Cause I know you will just fight Natsu all day."

" HE STARTED IT!" I try to tell her, she just smiles. " Want to help me? You could help me. and I will have some of the award!'

But I just shook my head. ' What? Then what are you after?" I grinned. " Just in case if she is to off, I will have to chill her out you know?" He smiled.

I was looking forward to this trip. A nice battle would be the Council? Who really cares? I want to see it for myself.

LISANNA P.O.V.

He really did understand. At least one person helped me. But I was careful. I am glad I didn't tell him about Natsu...how I...had a...you know what? Never mind. I was by his side as we walked out. " Juvia's gone? You happy?" I asked. " You would have no idea!" he mumbled under his breath. " Well." I finally stated, going in front of him. " Meet you at the Train Station!' I ran with laughter waving. He did back, with a smile. I haven't seen that smile. For a long time.

I forgot about the festival. But I didn't care. I had Gray as a partner for this mission. That's better than mixing dough!

I reached my house and packed my things, putting it under the bed. Mira-nee, and Elfman-nee can't know I am going. I changed into my PJ's and looked out the window.

" Lisanna? Time to eat dinner!" Called Mirajane. " C'mon and eat Lisanna! Mmm...this tastes so good. like a man!"

I smiled as I got out the door. As I went to them, Mirajane noticed my smile. " What's with the happy mood, Sis?" she asked me handing me the rice porridge.

" Nothing." I say as I sat down. We talked and laughed.

Nothing at all.

**PART 6 WON'T COME SO SOON BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! I'LL TRY MY BEST!**


End file.
